The Love of the Sun & Moon
by Moon Angel90
Summary: A SerenaAtem story.
1. Chapter 1

The Love of the Sun and Moon

(5000 years ago, 3000 B.C.)

"And that is how you make a law" Amy said with pride, but Serena wasn't paying attention at all. She was more focused on the Earth, which was hanging in the starry sky just outside the window. "Serena!! Pay attention please, I'm trying to teach you your lessons!" Amy was already exhausted from trying to get the princesses attention to her studies. "Oh sorry Amy, I just can't stop thinking about some things" Serena said. "What? Is it about your birthday next week?" Amy said closing all of the books. "Well kinda, Mother said that dozens of princes were coming too. I guess I'm just a little nervous about it, I mean I'm not even sure if I'll actually find someone." "Well like your mother said there is gonna be more than a dozen princes, I'm sure you'll find someone. What about Prince Darien he's nice and he's the perfect match for the Prince of Earth to marry the Princess of the Moon." Amy said reassuring her friend.

"I guess your right, but Darien and I already thought about it and we are just going to stay friends, besides he's like a brother to me, well an annoying brother actually." Serena said remembering the previous pranks he pulled on her.

"Well that's all for today, why don't we go see what the others are up to" Amy said smiling at the look of joy on Serena's face.

(Moon Kingdom's Royal Garden)

"Hey guys sorry it took us so long, someone wouldn't pay attention to her studies" Amy said giving Serena a look.

"Gezz Meatball head, your gonna end up dumb as a doornail if you won't get your head out of those stupid daydreams and actually work" Raye said sarcastically.

Raye was the princess of Mars, as well as the others. Amy, of Mercury. Lita of Jupiter. Mina of Venus. And finally Serena of the Moon. (There was the outers as well but we'll introduce them later a the party)

"Raye why do you always have to be so mean to me!" Serena wailed.

"Keep doing that and I will have something to be mean about" Raye said covering her ears.

"Really Raye, you should apologize, I mean your always acting like that almost everyday sometimes for no reason" Mina said sticking up for her almost 'twin' sister.

"Sorry Serena really I am, you know how I get on days like this. Even Jadeite is trying to avoid me" Raye said.

"Why? Did you go into one of your temper tantrums again?" Lita asked.

"NO! It's just…….for some reason I think he's seeing someone else, I saw him with another girl I think is from Earth. I know she's really prettier than me." Raye said with tears flowing down her petite face.

"I'm really sorry Raye" Serena said hugging her.

"If you want me to roughen him up a bit just say the word." Lita said flexing her knuckles.

"It's ok Lita I can handle him myself, but enough about my dramatic love life, who are all of you going with to the party?" Raye said wiping up the tears and placing a smile.

"I'm going with Zoicite" Amy said smiling with a blush.

"I'm going with Nephrite" Lita said.

"Me, I don't have anyone anymore. I hate to say this in front of Raye and everything, but Malachite and I broke up. We just decided we needed to see other people, but he took it all too well and that's what makes me upset!" Mina said almost bursting into tears.

"Hey Mina, Raye! Forget about those guys! They just don't get what they are just losing believe me I've been through that a lot I mean, how many guys want a girl that's tougher than them?" Lita said a little too proud. "But the point is there are more than billions or trillions of guys in the universe that is perfect for you, so just wait for a while and Mr. Right will come into your life, you know?" Serena said. Everyone looked a little shocked. "Right and this is coming from someone who won't marry the right guy and even if he's standing right in front of you." Raye said sarcastically.

"RAYE'S BEING MEAN AGAIN!!" Serena wailed as the others laughed.

"Well guys let's go and get ready for the party! You know I'm gonna hit that dance floor!" Mina said.

"Yeah but it's only a week away Mina" Amy said.

"Yeah, but we still have to pick out the perfect outfits!! I still haven't decided yet between my yellow dresses or my gold, or my orange!! Or yet what accessories to wear with them!! Come on girls we are not going to rest until we've found the perfect outfit for everyone!!" Mina just went on and on, then grabbed all of the girls and they began to plan for the party.

(On Earth in Cairo, Egypt)

(The Palace of the Pharaoh Akauhor and his Queen Nitokris) ((I couldn't remember the real names so sorry))

"Well we should be ready in a while, Nitokris, were is our son?" the Pharaoh Akauhor was in a rush to get prepared for the party of the Moon Kingdom, and the Prince Atem was not in a good place to be missing. "I think he's visiting the gardens again my dear" the queen said with a smile. Nitokris was a beautiful Egyptian woman of her age with features of an angel. Her smile lit up bright in a room, and that's how the Pharaoh came to love her.

"What's up with him and the gardens? He should be preparing to go to the party, but then I begin to wonder…he might actually find someone to marry there, but it would be difficult for a Lunarian to blend in with the people of Egypt, but he may even find someone who's from Venus, Jupiter, or something like that." The Pharaoh was just dieing to see his son married before his 21st birthday so then he could inherit the throne.

"But dear, he must wait until love can find him. Remember what it was like for you and me? I was just a normal peasant girl and I was just happening to deliver some crops and fish for your head chef and I just ran right into you. Mostly the look on your face still makes me smile."

"Well you still have your way with words Kris." The pharaoh smiled back.

"Now let's just go see what our darling son is up to."

(The Pharaoh's Garden)

The Prince Atem was sitting on a stone bench overlooking the whole garden. He had just planted sunflowers, snowdrops, and the violets, but his most favorite was the roses. Red, yellow, and a few times pink and white, but these were his company the whole garden was. When he never has anyone to talk to he just sits on the same bench or planting and feeding the flowers, whatever came to mind.

"Atem there you are we are going to be late for the party if you don't hurry up and look decent" he heard his mother's call and hurried up to them.

Atem loved his parents very much, his mother was always there to comfort him and bring him peace when he had a serious tantrum. His father would keep him in control and tell him what's good or not, and how to civilize the kingdom. The kingdom was the best place to call 'Home' but then there are times when it gets wasted when invaders attack but he would do anything to protect the kingdom and those he loved.

"Mother what's the point of going to this party?" he asked for at least uh….the 6 billionth time today.

"Dear your father and I want you to at least enjoy going and find…a girl worth calling yours." She looked at him with those deep violet eyes.

"I know that one but so far all of the other girls I've ever considered the one were just a bunch of whores, they only liked me for power." Atem said with a look of disgust.

"Watch your mouth young man! That is no way to speak that way in a royal tongue!" his father said with a look of shock.

"Sorry father, I just can't seem to figure out things like this yet" Atem said lowering his head.

"It's alright son" his mother said hugging him, "this is why we are going, not just because Queen Serenity is our good friend, but because we want you to find someone to love and protect. That is my wish for you my son." Yes his mother did have a way with words and it works so well.

"Alright I'll be right back, just let me go change" Atem left for his bedroom with his father watching proudly and his mother still smiling.

Alright that's all of chapter 1!! I hope you liked it!! Please review and tell me what u thought about it!

Thanx!!

Moon Angel


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here's chapter 2! Read and review later and tell me what u think cause these are my first fanfics and I need to see if they are good or not.

Well anyways read and review.

Thanx.

By the way the pairings are:

Serena/Atem (Yami)

Tea/Tristan

Raye/Darien

Lita/Joey

Mina/Seth (Seto)

Amy/Malik (Marik)

Amara/Michelle

Trista/Mahad (Dark Magician later on as u all know)

Hotaru/Bakura

And if possible: Rini/Yugi (yall decide on that)

Ok here'z chapter 2!!!

The Love of the Sun and Moon

Serena stood before a mirror and checked out the outfit she was wearing. A beautiful white strapless dress (kinda think of Queen Serenity's dress but slightly different) with silver spirals, the accessories included bangles on her arms, and a diamond necklace. She decided to wear a mask of a rabbit that included cute white fluffy ears, and decorated with tiny silver six-pointed stars, held up by a slender wand and decorated with ribbons that flowed down like a drift of snow.

Mina stood beside her posing in front of a mirror showing off her pale yellow dress. The off-the shoulder sleeves showed off her elegant shoulders, including the slit that went up to her thigh. She also had a golden necklace with a topaz in the center. Her mask was a yellowish gold butterfly decorated with golden hearts, held by a wand as well with yellow ribbons.

"So what do you think?" Mina asked, Serena looked her over & gave her the thumbs up. "Great, then let's go!" Mina grabbed Serena's arm & they hurried away to the ballroom.

Serena & Mina stood at the door to the ballroom doing last minute checking on each other's looks. "Ok hair check" Mina said as they checked the other's hair, "lip gloss" Serena held the compact as Mina added a touch more, as did Serena. "Now boogey check" Mina said checking for unwanted stuffing, "You are so gross" Serena added full of disgust.

"Hey you want to try to look sexy with snot hanging out of your nose?" Mina asked.

"I swear" Serena sighed. It would take more than a party to set her at ease though.

"Ok enough, it's show time!!"

The hall & ballroom were lit with hundreds of candles in little silver candleholders, the mirrors shining with their reflected light. Guests from all sorts different societies filled every nook and hall of the castle. Ladies swished broad, elegant skirts trimmed with layers of silk and lace that cascaded in tiers, trains just skimming the floor. Long gloves covered bare arms; dark silk ribbons encircled bare necks and trailed down their blocks like streams of blood.

The young men were slim and elegant and serious; the old men were handsome & jolly. All wore similar black, silver, gold, red, or tan outfits, as if to better show off their peacock women, and all offered to kiss Serena & Mina's hands.

The servants were beside themselves, also elegantly dressed and passing trays of goodies & drinks, which Serena happily consumed. Waves of perfume hit her, musky & floral, light & overwhelming, and the sounds of laughter and music filled her head. It was all very beautiful – and she had the urge to grab a tray of food, a glass of champagne, and hide under the stairwell.

She had a little card to write down people's names for different dances; the duke of Terra had the first one. He bowed elegantly to her and offered her his hand; she took it.

Everyone watched as he led her slowly across the floor. She danced quite well but the duke would accidentally step all over her feet apologizing every second. Everyone then began gossiping about the couple behind their gold and crimson papier-mâché masks, looking away quickly when she glanced in their direction. After the dance was over Serena fled to Mina's side, who tried so hard to not laugh. "So how was your dance with Klutzilla?" She finally managed to breath out. Serena scowled, "Oh it was so pleasant that I got bruises now the size of Jupiter! Oh enough about me how was your dance with Sr. Stink-a-lot?" Serena smirked & glanced at Mina who glared back.

"Hey girls!" a voice rang out as Serena & Mina turned to see the others pushing through the crowds to reach them.

Amy was wearing a sky-blue gown with spaghetti straps, a sapphire necklace, & a bracelet that matched. Her mask was an owl decorated with silver & royal blue feathers & ice crystals, but her mask was strapped by a ribbon tied underneath her lovely blue hair.

Raye was wearing a blood red toga with a white skirt & her black hair was pulled into a bun with a red rose pinned on the right side of her head, & the rest flowed past her knees. Her mask was a raven, and like Amy's, was decorated with red & black feathers but was held by a shiny black wand with red & orange flames.

Lita was wearing a forest green dress that went down to her knees showing off her well-built legs & green shoes. Her emerald jewelry shone out her features like an Amazon warrior. Her mask was a cheetah which really brought it out more but it was strapped behind her head with a dark green ribbon & tiny lightning bolts were decorated in the cheetah's fur.

Zoicite had his arms around Amy & kissed her on her head & smiled at the others, while Lita & Nephrite snuggled against each other.

"Where's Darien?" Mina asked Raye.

"Oh he's off dancing with Juliana of Terra" Raye glared daggers at the two as she said this. "Isn't that the Duke of Terra's supposed fiancé?" Serena asked. "Yeah Serena had a ball with him earlier" Mina laughed causing Serena & Raye to glare at her. "You know their marriage is going to go peachy when they're flinging themselves on other people" Lita said.

"Hey there's the Outers! Hey guys!" Mina yelled.

Amara tagged next to Michelle wearing a dark blue strapless dress that flowed to her ankles with a slits that went to her knees. Her mask was an eagle decorated with white & tan feathers. Michelle wore a teal toga with a silver belt that had a blue stone in the center, her jewelry were the same silver & blue stone for her bracelets & necklace, and she had a matching hair pin that pulled her hair up nicely. Her mask was a beautiful sea horse with matching colors from her dress.

Trista wore a black dress with pearl straps that covered her shoulders, but she was the only one without a mask claiming she didn't need a mask to show her warrior self. Hotaru tagged along side of her wearing a violet dress with below the shoulder straps & her mask was a panther that was decorated with beautiful black fur & it was covered with dark crystals & held up with a black wand & violet ribbons that flowed elegantly.

"So what's going on guys? Danced with anyone yet?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah a few what about you guys?" Lita asked.

"Well we had our moments" Amara replied slyly nudging Michelle, who gave her a smile, "but then we saw Trista eyeing that guy over there so we had to interfere."

Everyone looked in the same direction & saw a handsome young man with dark tan skin & wearing purple robes like a magician. He held a weird looking staff in one hand & a golden item that looked like a dream catcher, hung around his neck.

"OOOHHH Trista why don't you go say hello to him!!" Mina squealed.

"Mina please!" the usually calm scout couldn't hide the blush seeping from her face down to her neck.

"Well as the Goddess of Love I'm going to have to interfere with this one!!" Mina skipped off to the man in half a second leaving the others speechless.

Trista blushed so hard her face looked like it was going to explode. She and the others ran off leaving Serena behind.

Serena then took this moment to glance around; a lot of men were begging to dance with her, but they were basically guys desperate for attention.

She then turned her attention towards the gardens outside. She descended the stairs & took a walk through the entrance of the maze that was guarded by two statues of young does; the favorite animals of the goddess Selene. The gardens were Serena's sanctuary from the palace and she enjoyed every minute of her time in it. When she was seven years old, her mother Queen Serenity decided to create the garden for her daughter's pleasure. Once the dozens of bushes were planted, Serena tended them with nearly as much love and devotion as she gave to her mother. The flowers responded and the garden became an astonishing bower of unearthly beauty, a lush, velvet canopy of crimson hanging over a blanket of scarlet, opulent with heady perfume. In the center of the whole garden was a statue of Selene. Selene watched over women everywhere and offered them protection when and where she could.

Seeking such protection for Serena, Queen Serenity surrounded Selene with white roses, symbols of her child's innocence and purity. She added a trickling fountain and silvery stream, inviting the wild, peaceful animals (ya I know there aren't animals on the Moon but they are in this story!! Lolz) that roamed the palace to drink and rest.

Serena bent down next to the white roses and glanced up to the goddess. She took this time to pray to the goddess for giving her a wonderful birthday…but she was a little lonely. She did envy how happy her friends were with their loves, but it just made her feel like a part of herself was missing. She prayed to the goddess to find herself her true love…if he was out there.

A shadow fell over Serena, she yelped and her upper body landed in the bushes. Pain swept through her arms as she looked down and saw the thorns tore at her flesh. She looked up into the face of the person who startled her and gasped.

_I know chapter 2 was short since I haven't updated in a long time but it's gonna take even longer cuz I'm startin college next Monday & I'm gettin ready 2 move this Friday ya!!! Sweet Freedom!!! Lolz._

_Well I'll update on mii stories as soon as I can but please keep showin the luv & I will definitely keep updating as soon as possible!!!_

_Moon Angel out!!_


End file.
